Niechciane Dziecko
by Damin74PL
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki zostaje ignorowany przez swoich rodziców na cześć swojego rodzeństwa, mając tego dość postanawia opuścić wioskę i stać się silnym na własną rękę by udowodnić im swoją wartość.
1. #1

Minęło kilkanaście lat od czwartej wielkiej wojny, Naruto udało się zostać Hokage i założyć rodzinę, razem z Hinatą posiadali trójkę dzieci, pierwszymi byli bliźniaki, jeden z nich miał blondwłosy, po dwa wąsiki na polikach oraz błękitne oczy nazywał się Boruto, drugi chłopiec miał ciemne włosy, białe oczy jak Boruto posiadał dwa wąsiki na polikach nazywał się Kaguri, następna była o 2 lata młodsza dziewczyna Himiwari miała krótkie ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy również posiadała ślady wąsów na policzkach. Początkowo Naruto jak i Hinata traktowali wszystkich jednakowo, nie chcąc nikogo faworyzować, z czasem zobaczyli jak geniusz wypływa z Kaguriego, przez co zaczęli poświęcać mu znacznie więcej uwagi, Boruto zaczął czuć się coraz bardziej odsunięty na bok.

"Tou-San, chciałem Ci pokazać czego się nauczyłem" powiedział radośnie Boruto

"Nie teraz, jestem zajęty pogadamy później"

Boruto opuścił głowę i wyszedł na zewnątrz spotkać się z Konohamaru.

"I co powiedział twój ojciec gdy zobaczył jak potrafisz używać cienistych klonów?"

"Nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, cały czas poświęcając ją na moje rodzeństwo" powiedział smutno

"Twoj ojciec jest Hokage i ma trochę obowizków"

"Wiem, ale nawet jak jest w domu to często rozmawia z Kagurim a matka z Himiwari, nawet nie spytają jak mi idzie w akademii, mam dość takiego życia"

Wieczorem Boruto znajdował się na górze Hokage z Kunaiem w dłonii

"Najlepiej będzie dla wszystkich jeśli mnie tu już nie będzie"

Boruto wypuścił trochę łez za nim wbił sobie Kunaia w brzuch, straciwszy równowagę zaczął spadł z góry Hokage, nim mógł uderzyć w ziemię ktoś złapał go, otworzył lekko swoje oczy by spojrzeć w parę jasno-zielonych za nim stracił przytomność.

* * *

Boruto zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność pierwsze co ujrzał to że znajduje się w sali szpitalnej.

"_Dlaczego tu jestem, powinienem był być martwy_" pomyślał zerkając na brzuch, który był zasłoniety bandażami

W tym momencie do sali weszła Sakura.

"Widzę że się obudziłeś Boruto"

"Sakura-san co ja tu robię?" spytał blondyn

"Wczoraj gdy skończyłam dyżur zauważyłam jak spadasz z góry Hokage, w ostatniej chwili zdołałam cię złapać i uchronić przed upadkiem"

"Nie potrzebnie, powinnaś pozwolić bym rozstrzaskał się o ziemię"

Sakura rozszerzyła oczy słysząc z jakim tonem chłopiec to mówi.

"Co ty mówisz chcesz się zabić?"

"Dokładnie, moi rodzice traktują mnie jak bym nie był ich synem, Kaguri i Himiwari dostają to co najlepsze a ja w najlepszym wypadku gdy mają dobry humor, gdy byłem ranny nikt prócz Himiwari nie przyszedł by dowiedzieć się jak się czuje, pozwolisz że zapytam, czy od kiedy leżę przybył ktokolwiek by mnie odwiedzić?" powiedział smutnym głosem

"Tylko Sarada oraz Himiwari" powiedziała za nim zdała sobie sprawę że ani Naruto ani Hinata ani razu nie przyszli co gorsza nie wydawali się martwić tym faktem że ich syn był w szpitalu

"Widzisz, ich w ogóle nie interesuje co się ze mną dzieje"

"Nie sądziłam że Naruto i Hinata są wobec ciebie tacy, Boruto jak tylko wyjdziesz ze szpitala możesz zatrzymać się u nas" zaproponowała Sakura

"Naprawdę?"

"Tak, ja osobiście pogadam Naruto i Hinatą"


	2. 2

Po spędzeniu kilku dni w szpitalu, Boruto wreszcie został wypisany, przed budynkiem czekała na niego Sarada.

"Co ty tutaj robisz?"

"Mama kazała mi cię przyprowadzić, byś nie zrobił czegoś niepotrzebnego"

"W porządku, ale pierw muszę udać się do swojego domu spakować swoje rzeczy"

Sarada skineła glową i razem z blondynem udali się do jego domu, kiedy zauważył że nikogo niema szybko pobiegł do swojego pokoju pakując swoje rzeczy w zwoju, już miał opuści dom jego uwagę przykuło pokój Naruto. Boruto wszedł do niego i zaczął przeglądać, nagle dostrzegł zwój z technikami Yondaime Hokage.

"Eh Boruto co ty wyprawiasz, nie powinieneś tu wchodzić bez pozwolenia" wtrąciła Sarada

"Nie martw się, nie mam zamiaru niczego kraść poza tym nie potrzebuje pozwolenia" odparł blondyn

Boruto szybko zrobił kopie zwoju i oryginał odstawił, natomiast kopie wziął ze sobą po czym razem z Saradą opuścili dom i poszli do jej rezydencji, po dotarciu Sarada wskazała przyjacielowi jego nowy pokój.

"Proszę to twój pokój, mój jest za ścianą, łazienka jest po prawej stronie." wyjaśniła

"Dzięki, myślę że sobie poradzę"

"Aha jeszcze jedno, jeśli zobaczę cię że mnie podglądasz wykastruje cię powoli i boleśnie" zagroziła powodując że Boruto przełknął slinę.

Kiedy Sarada wyszła, Boruto otworzył kopie zwoju i zaczął go studiować.

"Tu znajdują się wszystkie techniki dziadka Minato. Rasengan, Hirashin, poczekaj Tou-san, Kaa-chan wkrótce zobaczycie na co mnie stać" pomyślał z chytrym uśmieszkiem

Boruto tak się wkręcił w ten zwój że nie zauwazył jak ktoś go woła, Sarada mając tego dość poszła by poinformować go o kolacji jednak gdy weszła do pokoju zdziwiła się widząc Boruto siedzącego przy zwoju, pamiętała że nigdy w akademii nie pałał wielką chęcią do nauki.

"Co robisz Boruto?" spytała ciekawie przyglądając mu sie

"Uczę się, zamierzam nauczyć się technik mojego dziadka by udowodnić moim tzw. rodzicom że nie jestem bezwartościowym bachorem"

Sarada po raz pierwszy ujrzała w jego oczach determinacje, nie widząc czemu zaczęło ją coś pociągąć do niego.

"W każdym razie kolacja jest gotowa, mama kazała mi cię zawołać"

"Hai, już idę"

Odkładając kopie zwoju oboje zeszli do jadalni mile spędzając czas przy posiłku.

* * *

Następnego dnia, Boruto i Sarada udali się do akademii, idąc tak przez korytarz spostrzegli Kaguriego stojący oparty o ścianę z uśmieszkiem.

"Więc Boruto, wreszcie zdałeś sobie sprawę że jesteś piątym kołem u wozu i że cię nie nie potrzebujemy"

Boruto zagryzł szczękę i już miał zareagować ale powstrzymała go Sarada.

"Zignoruj go Boruto, nie jest tego wart"

Blondyn skinął głowe ignorując brata i ruszając w stronę sali.

"Hahahahaha żałosne, słuchasz se tej suczki"

Boruto już nie wytrzymał pobiegł do brata uderzając go w szczękę wbijając w ścianę

"Nie waż się tak do niej mówić" powiedział wściekłe

"Tak bo co mi zrobisz mięczaku?"

Zanim Boruto miał coś jeszcze zrobić, Sarada chwyciła go za ramię odciągając od Kaguriego.

"Nie musiałeś tego robić, sama mogłam se z tym poradzić"

"Wiem, ale nie mogłem pozwolić by tak cię nazwał"

"Mimo wszystko, dziękuję" powiedziała z lekko różowymi policzkami

Para dotarła do sali siadając w ławce i czekając na nauczyciela.

* * *

Po zakończeniu zajęć, Boruto spotkał się z Konohamaru.

"Więc w czym mogę ci pomóc Boruto?"

"Pomóż mi opanować Rasengana!"

Konohamaru był zaskoczony próśb ą Boruto.

"Nie jesteś za młody na taką technikę, rozumiem Kage Bushin ale Rasengana to jest znacznie trudniejsza technika do opakowania"

"Zdaje sobie sprawę, ale chcę to osiągnąć by udowodnić mojej rodzinie swoją wartość"

"W porządku, pomogę ci"

"Super"

I tak Boruto rozpoczął pierwszy etap nauki Rasengana


	3. 3

Boruto znajdował się w jakimś miejscu, który z wyglądu przypominał pałac. Przed nim pojawił się mężczyzna (miał białe włosy, bladą cerę, ubrany w biały płaszcz z dziwnymi symbolami)

"Witaj Boruto Uzumaki"

"Kim jesteś?"

"Nazywam się Toneri Otsutsuki, powiedz czy chciałbyś stać się silny?"

"Oczywiście"

"W takim razie, kiedy będziesz gotowy przyjdź do mnie"

W tym momencie Boruto obudził się.

"_To był sen? Nie, nie wyglądało na to_" pomyślał blondyn

Tym czasem w domu Uzumaki, Hinatą zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie dla rodziny, w pewnym momencie do jadalni wszedł Naruto.

"Hinata, widziałaś może Boruto, chaciłem pomóc mu z treningiem przy pomocy mojego klonu"

"Jak się zastanowić, od jakiegoś czasu nie widziałam go w domu"

Hinata i Naruto udali się do pokoju ich syna, jednak zdziwili się widząc że prócz łóżka i mebli wszystkie inne rzeczy zniknęły.

"Gdzie on może być? Dlaczego nie ma tu jego rzeczy?"

"To dlatego że braciszek się wyprowadził" oznajmiła Himiwari pojawiając się za rodzicami

"Co masz na myśli mówiąc że się wyprowadził?" spytał Naruto

Himiwari skrzywiła się na to pytanie i zmruzyła oczy

"Boruto czuł się przez was zaniedbany, w ogóle się nim nie interesowaliście, traktowaliście go jakby nie był częścią naszej rodziny, kiedy był w szpitalu czy ktoś z was przyszedł go odwiedzić i spytać jak się czuje?"

Naruto jak i Hinata byli zaskoczeni wybuchem ich spokojnej córki, a większym zaskoczeniem było wspomnienie o Boruto w szpitalu.

"Jak to był w szpitalu, co mu się stało?"

"Wiedzielibyście gdyby ktoś z was przyszedł go odwiedzić"

Himiwari miała już wyjść, ale nagle zatrzymał ja Naruto.

"Wiesz gdzie się teraz znajduje Boruto?"

"Wiem, ale nie powiem ci"

"Proszę, chcemy z nim porozmawiać" dodała Hinata z błagalnym wspomnieniem

Himiwari westchnęła i koniec końców ugieła.

"Braciszek znajduje się w rezydencji Uchiha"

Po dowiedzeniu się tej informacji, Naruto i Hinata od razu udali się do rezydencji Uchiha, po zapukaniu w drzwiach stanęła Sakura.

"Naruto, Hinata co wy tu robicie?" starała się brzmieć tak uprzejmie jak tylko mogła

"Pozwól nam porozmawiać z Boruto"

Słysząc to Sakura zmrużyła oczy

"Dlaczego, nie wystarczająco go skrzywdzieliście?"

"Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, ale chcemy naprawić nasze relacje"

Sakura westchnęła i zgodziła się wypuszczając małżeństwo do środka, następnie zawołała blondyna i zaprowadziła wszystkich do salonu, Naruto i Hinata usiedli w fotelach, Boruto na kanapie, Sarada po jego lewej stronie, natomiast Sakura stała z boku.

"Więc co chcieliście mi powiedzieć?" spytał Boruto raczej nie chętny na rozmowę z jego rodzicami

"Boruto, chcieliśmy cię przeprosić za to jak się wobec ciebie zachowaliśmy" zaczęła Hinata

"Powinniśmy wszystkich was traktować jednakowo, przepraszam że cię zignorowaliśmy" dodał Naruto

Nastała niezreczna cisza za nim Boruto wie odezwał.

"Myślicie że przeprosiny załatwią sprawę, nie macie pojęcia jak się czułem, myślałem że mnie nie chcecie, że nie zależy wam na mnie, z tego wszystkiego chciałem się nawet zabić" powiedział z podniesionym głosem powodując że Naruto i Hinata rozszerzyły oczy

Sarada widząc Boruto w takim stanie, objęła jego ramię.

"Czy jest sposób byś nam wybaczył?"

"Nie wiem, to wszytko jest zbyt świeże, potrzebuję czasu"

Sakura odprowadziła rodziców Boruto do drzwi, natomiast on udał się do swojego pokoju.

"_W tej wiosce nie rozwinę się wystarczająco, muszę iść do niego_"

Kiedy nastał zmrok Boruto spakował swoje rzeczy i zostawił list na stole, po czym opuścił wioskę


End file.
